smells like grass (from the gotoro empire with love)
by asunnydisposition
Summary: Chapter 5:The contents of the bucket spilled out on the beach. The swarm of gulls swooped down. It was as if every living thing in town was out to get him. (Rating and genre to change as story progresses.)
1. Chapter 1

"Be careful, Emilia. The next step is slippery." Their mother cautioned them as the metal step groaned beneath the combined weight of her younger brother and her self. Emilia adjusted her hold on Mateo before she edged closer to the wall, avoiding the small puddle. Behind her, a man lost his footing but was able to hold on to the railing, making the narrow staircase shake. Mateo huddled closer to his older sister, wrapping his arms around her neck. The sudden tremor had scared him.

" _It's okay, little treasure."_ Emilia whispered in their native tongue. Their mother had forbidden them from speaking in it once they had boarded but it was the only way she could console him. Mateo was only five years old and despite being familiar with certain English words and phrases, he still had a long way to go before he could communicate in it fluently.

"We will only speak in English once we reach Ferngill Republic." Their mother's voice sounded tired and she was sure her children were as well. "Understand?"

"Yes." Emilia replied while Mateo only nodded. She knew that he didn't fully understand yet but he would have to if he wanted to live a life free from the Empire.

The three of them reached the deck of the ship and saw that there were many passengers aboard. They bustled about, looking for family members or a warm meal to eat. Emilia shifted Mateo in her arms and quickly followed their mother who made her way towards a short line. A stern looking man with half-moon glasses was checking papers and giving directions on which cabin they would be staying in. In a gruff voice, he informed them that they would be sharing their cabin with a family of four.

Their mother thanked him before leading the three of them down below.

The cramped corridor was humid and the voices of children playing around and adults talking loudly to one another was too much for Mateo's ears. He sniffled and covered his ears. He didn't like being down here.

Emilia noticed her brother's discomfort and began to shush him, fingers threading through curly black hair. She didn't quite understand what their mother had meant when she told her that Mateo was 'special' but she did know enough to know when he was experiencing what he thought was unpleasant.

With a grunt, their mother pushed open the heavy door of their cabin. The sound of metal scraping against metal made Mateo whine, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. The three of them stood at the entryway and took in the sight of the small cabin. Windowless with a single florescent light illuminating the room and two bunkbeds opposite each other on either wall.

There were two children on the top right bunk while their parents were seated on the lower bunk. The parents nodded to their mother who returned a nod in kind. Their children, two little boys who were wearing identical knit caps, peered over the railing of the bed. They looked to older than Mateo but younger than Emilia.

Emilia set Mateo down on the bed and wiped away the tears with her sleeve.

" _Everything will be alright."_ Emilia reassured him. She moved towards their mother and helped her with packing away their bags. The two boys watched them with curiosity sparkling in their eyes.

" _Why is he crying, mama?"_ The older looking one asked.

" _Is it because he's hungry?"_ The younger boy sat up.

" _Why don't you ask him yourselves?"_ Their mother, a portly woman with kind eyes, told them. _"Why don't you give him some of those biscuits that we made?"_

The younger boy inched closer to the edge of the bunk, grabbing on to the railing before swinging his legs and landing on their parents' bed. He rolled off and sat next to Mateo. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief-covered biscuit. He unwrapped it and unveiled a partially crumbled up biscuit. It had three different kinds of berries baked into it and was topped with small bits of goat cheese.

" _It tastes good even though it looks like that."_ The older brother pointed out.

" _Thank you."_

 **X**

The pouring rain sounded like bullets hitting the roof of the bus and even though the AC was turned down to its lowest, it still chilled Elora to her core. Her children had taken the right seat opposite hers and Emilia was asleep with her head on Mateo's lap while the younger boy was content to lean against the window, puffing warm breath on the glass and drawing small people. Elora had tried to coax her son back to sleep but the rain bothered him too much.

A lot of things bothered Mateo ever since they fled the Empire.

Elora sighed and looked down on the faded letter that was sent to her a year and a half ago. It had once contained a dried flower (a fairy rose, the letter specified) but was now long lost. The writer was a former lover of hers, the father of Emilia and Mateo, who went back to Ferngill once the Empire started cracking down on non-Gotoro citizens.

This was when a war was beginning to brew in the heart of Gotoro. He had promised Elora a safe haven for her and her children to go to. His hometown in a place called Stardew Valley. He had written that if they were ever to look for him, they should go to Sunrise Farm. He wrote down that he would be eagerly waiting for them and reassured Elora that his parents would love Emilia and Mateo.

Holding the letter to her chest, Elora released a sigh that she didn't realize she was holding. Amidst all the promises and sweet nothings he had written her, the only thing that mattered to Elora was that their family would be complete once more.

She always believed that a person dreamt more sweetly if they had simple dreams.

The bus driver, a lady in a pink tracksuit, slowed down and announced their stop.

Elora stood and woke Emilia. Mateo helped his sister get up while their mother took care of the bags. Emilia stumbled her way off the bus, holding Mateo's hand tightly in hers. Elora noticed that her son was sucking his thumb again. Another habit that he needed to break out of.

Before stepping off the bus, she asked the driver where she could find Sunrise Farm. After the directions were given, she thanked her and half-jogged towards her children who were huddled close under an umbrella. It could easily fit the three of them but a medium sized hole made staying dry a difficulty.

They sloshed through the rain and mud, Emilia and Mateo sticking close to their mother. Following the directions given, they easily found the farm. Making their way to the small farmhouse, the children noticed all the lush vegetation covering the area. They saw some barns and coops as well, Mateo grinning at the thought of seeing animals. Once they reached the porch of the farmhouse, Elora shook the water off the umbrella while her children continued to gawk at the farm.

When the umbrella was sufficiently dry, she turned and knocked on the door.

 **X**

The bright light from the monitor made Teo's head pound. The sounds of his co-workers tapping away at keyboards and exchanging office gossip didn't help his migraine either. His fingers itched to open the drawer and pull out the letter that his grandpa had given him years ago. Maybe today would be the day that he finally opens it.

 **X**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

A long chapter to make up for the delay.

Sasom = older sister (in Gotoro)

 **X**

Scattered clothes surrounded Mateo as he folded up a shirt and placed it inside his open suitcase. He picked up a yellow sock beside him and frowned when he couldn't find its missing pair nearby. He stood up, walked over to his dresser and began to rummage through his socks and underwear. It didn't seem right that his sock would lose its pair like that. He wasn't a complete neat freak like Emilia but he kept things where they should be –socks tied up together, underwear along with socks, shirts folded, collared ones were hung along with his slacks- and losing a sock bothered him.

Mateo heaved a sigh and tossed the sock on to his bed. He'd look for the missing one later. He had other clothes to pack and he still needed to email his resignation letter to his boss. No use worrying about it now.

Emilia looked up from the magazine she was reading when the sock landed near her. She had been reading an article that her fiancé had written on interior design and color schemes for a modern looking kitchen. She sat up and watched her little brother shuffle around the piles of clothing. She was ready to help him if he ever asked but she knew Mateo like the back of her hand and her little brother was a stubborn as a mule.

" _Do you need help, little treasure?"_ She asked. This was the fifth time she had asked him today. The first had been when he was packing some of his dining utensils. She took the sock and moved to the edge of the bed before Mateo raised his hand, palm facing towards Emilia.

"It's fine, _sasom_ ," Mateo straightened his back and carefully pulled out his collared shirts. He was certain that he wouldn't need them for farmwork but it was still handy to have them around in case of a formal event. What the event was, he didn't quite know yet. "I've got it under control." He flashed her a reassuring smile before turning back his attention to two shirts.

Emilia set the sock down beside her and moved to lean against the wall. She crossed her legs and closed the magazine. The front cover showed a picture she had taken of an ivory wedding cake. A smile tugged at her lips as she was reminded of her fiancé's proposal.

"Which one should I take with me, _sasom_?" Mateo held out a light blue button-up and a cream colored one. He was holding out the blue one slightly higher than the one in his right. He preferred the light blue because it complemented his brown skintone.

" _As if you even need to ask, Mateo,"_ Emilia giggled. _"The blue one of course."_

Mateo grinned. He put the cream colored one back in his closet before removing the light blue button-up from the hanger. He took great care as to not wrinkle it. He placed it on top of the bed and began to fold it, smoothing out any creases that he might have caused.

Emilia moved closer to Mateo and placed her left hand over his. The silver engagement ring was a beautiful contrast against her own brown skin.

" _You will come to my wedding right, little treasure?"_

" _Of course,"_ Mateo answered softly before taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. _"I'll even walk you down the aisle, beloved dove."_

The crooner on the radio held his last note before the studio audience applauded. After the applause died down, the radio host thanked him before announcing the weather for the following week.

Clear skies and sunny days were just up ahead.

 **X**

It was the last night of Mateo's stay in his apartment. He had already spent the past two days saying goodbye to his neighbors and thanking them for all their help. Mrs. Smith, the kind old lady who had three cats, had insisted that he take one of the kittens from their litter. She had approached him, with tears in her eyes, earlier that day with a cardboard box full of mewling kittens.

He turned her down and told her that it wouldn't be right to separate one from their family.

Mateo also turned down a going-away party that Tommy, a college kid living with his girlfriend, wanted to throw for him.

He ruffled his hair and jokingly asked Tommy when his finals were. The redhead only groaned in response while his girlfriend laughed.

Mateo picked at his Chinese take-out. The small radio was still plugged in and he was listening to a cheesy radio drama. He set down the box of beef and broccoli and nibbled on an eggroll. He'd ordered more food than he usually did. His nerves always made him eat more.

To calm himself down, Mateo started to count off the things he had already done in preparation of his move to Pelican Town.

He put up his pinky finger. He called Mayor Lewis to check on Sunrise Farm.

Then his ring finger. He composed a resignation letter and emailed it to his boss two weeks before.

His middle finger next. He told his mom and older sister that he was going to move.

His index finger followed. He made sure that he had enough money in his bank account to settle his payments.

And finally his thumb. He packed all his belongings and sold the other items in his apartment that he didn't need anymore. The items that hadn't been sold yet would be kept at Emilia's place and once they were taken care of, she promised to send him the money.

Mateo made a mental sidenote that he had said his goodbyes and thank-yous. He even managed to find his other sock, he reminded himself. He smiled as he wiggled his yellow-sock-covered feet.

He finished his late dinner and glanced at his wristwatch. Mateo stood to throw away the empty cartons before he shuffled back to his sleeping bag with a yawn. He slipped inside and eyed his suitcase and houseplant. Tomorrow was going to be hectic for him and if he wanted to avoid morning traffic, he'd have to get to the bus stop early. He drifted off to sleep just as the closing music of the drama began to play.

 **X**

Mateo's teeth chattered as he held his houseplant closer to his chest. Despite the AC being turned down at its lowest, it was still too cold on the bus. He cupped his hands together and blew warm air into them. His breath provided a short relief from the chill but it did nothing to make the situation better. He huffed and let his gaze flicker to the bus driver. A stocky man with a bald head whistled to the tune of the pop song that was playing. The driver didn't seem too bothered with the cold unlike Mateo. But then again, he was used to it and Mateo was not.

Mateo was never good with handling the cold.

The bus driver pulled into a stop and the two men that were three rows in front of Mateo stood up. The bus driver tipped his cap at them before looking at the rearview mirror.

"Last stop Pelican Town." He said with a friendly chuckle.

Mateo mustered up a smile and nodded.

He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He had enough time for a short nap.

 **X**

To Mateo's surprise, Mayor Lewis wasn't the one who met him at the bus stop. Instead, it was Robin, the town carpenter, who greeted him. She shot him a friendly grin as soon as he stepped off the bus. He walked up to her and he subconsciously gripped his houseplant tighter. He had been prepared to meet the mayor, not Robin. He managed a smile as he approached her.

"Hello there. My name is Robin." She said with a grin.

"Mateo. But everyone just calls me Teo."

She informed him that Lewis was preparing the farmhouse for his stay as she held out her hand. Mateo, despite his growing nerves, shook it anyway. Her hand was warm and calloused and her grip was firm. Just as one would expect from someone who labored through different building projects.

After the brief handshake, Robin asked him to follow her to the farm.

Mateo picked up his suitcase and let out a shaky sigh of relief when Robin turned around to lead the way.

"You must be tired from your trip huh?" Robin commented on the sigh as she looked over her shoulder.

Mateo nodded and thanked whatever higher being was out there that she had interpreted his nervousness as tiredness.

"Well, be sure to rest up, Teo. I'm sure Lewis will understand if you took the next few days to rest and get your bearings." Robin's tone was motherly and Mateo was tempted to ask if she had any children of her own. But he held his tongue in fear that the question would come off as nosy.

They soon arrived at the farm and it was everything that Mateo remembered it was.

Though the farm was overgrown with green and trees and littered with rocks and branches, this was still the place where he and his family began their new life in Ferngill. This was the place that their father had promised them a safe haven.

Mateo was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Robin laughing and Lewis pretending to be offended. He had zoned out again.

When the two left, Mateo went inside the house and set his houseplant down. It seemed cozy enough though he did note the lack of a kitchen. He bit his lower lip. He'd have to make a call to Emilia to ask her to send the money soon or at least some canned food. Looking around, Mateo noticed that there wasn't a phone. Maybe he could go to the mayor's house and use his instead.

He placed his suitcase near the bed and went over to the fireplace. He spotted a box of matches and immediately started a small fire. The house warmed up almost instantaneously. Mateo nodded and began to unpack some of his clothes.

 **X**

Mateo spent the following days clearing up a small patch of farmland. Mayor Lewis had graciously provided him with some tools to begin with and Mateo set off to work. He cut the overgrown grass and weeds, pleasantly surprised when he discovered that he could use some of the fiber and mixed seeds. He had also received a letter asking him to meet with some of the townspeople which he had hastily stuck in his journal and had been putting off.

He'd meet them, he told himself.

Eventually.

A week and a half had passed by and he still hadn't bothered to leave the farm.

His rations were also beginning to dwindle so it was probably a good time for him to venture into town.

Mateo took a small washcloth and hoped that no one would visit the farm as he made his way to the other, much larger pond on the farm. The grass was thick here and there were more trees. He hoped that he could clear this place off as soon as he could but for now, they provided him with enough privacy.

Checking around one last time, he set his fresh set of clothes on a nearby tree stump and began to strip naked.

The water was colder than Mateo anticipated and he shivered. He moved around so that he could warm up. Eventually, he got used to the temperature and grew comfortable in it. He reached over to the edge of the pond and grabbed the bar of soap, lathering it in his hair and upper body. It felt good washing off the dirt but he would have preferred the water a bit warmer. Still, Mateo couldn't be picky. He took a deep breath and ducked his head underwater.

 **X**

The walk to town was peaceful and simple enough. Much different from the city where one could easily get lost in with its labyrinthine layout. Mateo hummed to himself as he combed his hair with his fingers. His hair was still damp and seemed even darker. The slight curls had straightened, making his hair look longer than it usually did.

The breeze was nice and the air was fresh. He couldn't stop himself from breathing deeply. There were sparrows that flew off when he got to close. Even the birds in Pelican Town seemed different from the birds in the city. City birds were fearless and approached people who had food. Some even going as far to snatch it up if the person wasn't careful. Here though, Mateo didn't need to worry about any thieving fiends.

He arrived in what he thought was the townsquare. There was a small clinic next to a general store and further down was the saloon. Memories of passing by here to get to the beach made Mateo smile.

As he continued on his way to the mayor's house, Mateo greeted an elderly lady who was tending to one of the town's gardens. She gave him a warm smile and waved at him.

Once in front of what he assumed the mayor's house was –Lewis had told him to look for the house with a pickup truck parked next to it- Mateo steeled himself and forced a grin. He knocked on the door.

"Mayor Lewis? It's Teo."

Inside the house, he heard a loud thud and someone moving around loudly. Mateo heard a window being opened but before he could investigate where it was coming from, the door suddenly opened to reveal a flush faced and panting Lewis.

"Oh! Hello Teo." Lewis greeted him nervously as he smoothed down the front of his shirt. Before Mateo could ask him anything else, Lewis cut him off. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh uh…I was wondering if I could use your phone." Mateo scratched the back of his head. "I need to call my mom and my sister. Tell 'em I got here safe." He decided to leave out the part where he was running out of food and needed them to send some of his money.

"Of course. Come in, come in," Lewis welcomed him inside and shut the door behind them. "The phone is over there," He gestured at the corner of the room. "Now uh if you'll excuse me for a moment. I need to go…open a window. Let in a breeze, you know. Spring is the best season after all and who doesn't like spring weather." Lewis chuckled. He gave Mateo some privacy and went to his bedroom, the door clicking softly behind him.

Mateo stood in the middle of the room before going to the phone and dialing in his mom's number. He was met with a beep and a message saying that Elora wasn't home at the moment. He made it short, telling her that he had arrived and had been settling in well enough. He asked her how she was doing and if she could, she should write to him since he didn't have a phone yet. He ended the message with an 'I love you'.

He made a second call to Emilia but was greeted by his sister's fiancé.

"Hello?"

"Hello Angeline?"

"Mateo! We were wondering when you'd call. How have you been, dear future brother-in-law of mine?" Angeline's voice was soft and playful.

"Been good. Settling in nicely. The farm's…well, the farm's a farm, nothing mush to say about it," Mateo laughed and he refrained from telling her that the farm was a mess and needed plenty of TLC. The walls have ears after all and Lewis might hear him. "How have you been?"

"Same old, same old. Working our butts off and getting ready for our wedding. The usual."

 **X**

The call lasted longer than Mateo expected. Personally, he didn't mind. He enjoyed talking to Angeline and her bright, bubbly personality. It was so different from Emilia's own reserved, motherly nature but it was what made them so perfect for each other. Mateo could only hope that the call didn't inconvenience Lewis as he still hadn't left his bedroom.

"Mayor Lewis?" He knocked gently. "Thank you for letting me use your phone. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother." Mateo laughed.

"Of course not, Teo. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to come over." Was the only reply he got from Lewis.

"I'll be heading out now. Thank you again for letting me use your phone." Mateo called over his shoulder before he left.

He heard Lewis hum in response.

The sun had already begun to set once Mateo stepped outside. The beautiful blue of the sky was gone and was replaced with soft orange and pinks blending into each other. The sunsets on the beach were some of his best memories of briefly living in Pelican Town. Sparrows startled by Mateo took off in an opposite direction. He took this as his cue to find some something to eat.

The saloon was probably a good place to start. After all, if a saloon didn't serve anything to eat along with something to drink, then why bother being a saloon at all. Approaching the saloon, Mateo could hear the faint sound of jaunty music being played inside. The lights illuminated the windows and he could see some shadows moving around. Of course, what good would a saloon be if it didn't have any patrons. Mateo wrung his hands together and forced himself to go inside. He reminded himself that he only needed to get food and that he was also here to sort-of socialize.

Entering the saloon, a woman with electric blue hair welcomed him. Her smile reminded him of Angeline's and he figured that it wouldn't be so bad. He smiled back and made his way to the counter where he met the owner of the saloon. His name was Gus and he had an even more impressive mustache than Lewis'.

Mateo told him what he wanted and Gus said it'd be ready in a few.

Looking over the saloon, Mateo saw a short woman in a pink tracksuit. Tight curls and red in the face, Mateo guessed that she was already hammered. A bit too early for her to be drinking in his opinion but then again, he shouldn't be judging her life decisions.

Near the entrance was a portly woman with her thick brown her in a braid. She was drinking by herself and didn't even seem to notice him. The table opposite hers had a husky man in what seemed to be chainmail and an apron. Mateo saw that he kept glancing over towards the counter and he nearly turned away when he thought the man was eyeing him. He was here for food, he reminded himself. Mateo nearly sighed in relief when he realized that no, the man wasn't looking at him but was looking at the woman –she had introduced herself as Emily- instead.

His food arrived shortly and Emily set down a glass of water next to it. Spaghetti served with plenty of tomato sauce and three medium sized meatballs. He tucked into his dinner, surprised at how hungry he was. Emily giggled at him and Gus seemed to beam with pride. Mateo felt his self-consciousness slip as he slowed his chewing and began to savor the taste.

Behind him, the door opened and he could hear more people enter.

Funny how the residents of Pelican Town were just like the sparrows. They all seemed less intimidating than the ones in the city.

 **X**

Thank you to ChocolateTeapot for their kind review! Feedback is what makes the world go round.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Life on the farm was everything that Mateo could hope for and more. There were days when he would awaken just a little before sunrise and he could enjoy the sights and sounds of the valley waking up. Birds would sing their morning greetings while Mateo sipped at his coffee and the spring breeze would playfully rustle the branches of trees. Sometimes he would walk around the farm and spot a frog or two hiding in the grass and he also noticed that butterflies would cluster around a certain type of tree on the farm.

Today his internal body clock had woken him up after sunrise. Today, he woke up to the sound of his new companion, a beautiful dog he had named Charlie, barking at something or someone outside. Mateo grumbled under his breath as he staggered out of bed and swiped a shirt from yesterday from the floor and put it on. He didn't even get a chance to put it on as he stepped outside.

"Charlie what's going-" Mateo asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Wha- Hey! Hey! Get outta here!" He took off at the crows that were hungrily pecking at the seeds that he had sown yesterday. Charlie began barking even louder as Mateo ran towards the birds and began waving his shirt at them.

When the last crow took off, Mateo ran his hand through his hair and watched as they flew away. Charlie had stopped barking as she watched the birds leave and trotted over to her owner. She whined at him and began to lick at Mateo's hand. He looked at her and scratched her head.

"You did good, girl." He said quietly. Turning back, he pulled his shirt inside out before putting it on. Mateo crouched near the tilled soiled and inspected the area carefully. It didn't look like too many of the seeds got eaten but it still ticked him off. Standing up, he let out a frustrated sigh. He'd have to make quick run to the general store and buy more parsnip seeds.

 **X**

Mateo tapped his fingers against the page of his journal as he looked through the list items that he needed to buy. He had already picked up more than enough parsnip seeds to replace the ones that were eaten and to be used for the next harvest. He also bought six packets of potato seeds and tulip seeds. The tulip seeds were mostly so he could see how good he was at growing flowers. After the panic from earlier, he decided to treat himself to trying something different.

Mateo felt like laughing at himself. As if moving to Pelican Town and trying to establish his place in the community wasn't 'trying something different' already.

"Morning, farmer Teo." Pierre greeted him as Mateo placed his items on the counter.

"Morning, Pierre." He gave him a smile and a nod.

Pierre was one of the townsfolk who Mateo had trouble with remembering his name. A few days after he met the grocer, the younger man would call him Peter in his head. If it wasn't for the sign outside the store, Mateo would still be calling him Peter by now.

"Those are a lot of parsnip seeds. Did something happen earlier?" Pierre asked jokingly. The mirth in his eyes told Mateo that the grocer might know something about the minor catastrophe from that morning.

"Ah yeah actually," Mateo replied sheepishly. His hand instinctively went up and he began to rub the back of his neck. "Crows. Woke up to a flock of 'em. If Charlie hadn't woken me up with her barking, I think the darn birds would've caused more damage."

Pierre stopped in the middle of bagging his items and gave him a funny look.

A beat of silence passed before Mateo realized why the grocer was looking at him funny.

"Charlie! Uh Charlie's…" He clapped his hands together, making Pierre raise an eyebrow. "She's a dog. Marley found her and brought her to me. Asked if I wanted a dog and, well, since I love dogs, I said 'Yeah definitely' and now Charlie lives with me now and she really, really likes chasing birds so-"

A giggle interrupted his rambling and Mateo looked back to see Pierre's wife- Caroline, he remembers her because of the green hair- smiling at him. She ducked back into the aisle but he was sure that she was still giggling about his oversharing. Mateo felt his mouth going dry.

"Did they get hurt?"

The second time that day, Mateo was shaken out of his thoughts.

Turning to face the voice, he felt all the eyes in the room staring at him. He clenched and unclenched his fists and he could feel his palms growing sweaty.

"The crows. Did they get hurt?" Abigail asked him again. She had an eyebrow raised the same way Pierre did earlier although, unlike her father, she had a knowing smirk.

"No no. They didn't. I just chased them off," Mateo told her reassuringly as he held up a hand and waved it dismissively. "I'm just relieved that they didn't eat all of the seeds or that would've been bad."

"Eating all of your crops before you've even had a chance to sell them," Pierre shook his head at the thought as he rung up Mateo's items. "Darn shame if that ever did happen."

Mateo could only nod in agreement.

"I've never seen crows on the farm before," Abigail leaned against the produce crates as she watched her father and the new farmer. "And _I've_ been the one who's been exploring that place for the longest time now."

Mateo glanced at her.

"Maybe you could find more crows if you gave them seeds."

Abigail smiled back.

 **X**

Mateo balanced his rucksack on his knee as he put the paper bag inside. He tucked it carefully between his journal and some cookies he had packed. His hand hovered over the journal for a second before he decided to take it out. Flipping through the pages, Mateo began walking slowly back to his farm.

His farm.

He paused. He didn't know when the transition from calling it Sunrise Farm to simply _his farm_ happened but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, Mateo kind of liked it.

He went down the checklist he had written before going to the general store. The last box was still unchecked.

 _Check Willy's letter._

Mateo turned over to the next page and found the letter conveniently folded there. He mentally congratulated his past self for being so meticulous. He pulled it out and carefully began to unfold it. As he was about to start reading it, a strong gust of wind blew it out of his hands. Mateo yelped in surprise and a pink petal entered his mouth. As soon as the soft, silky feel of it hit his tongue, he took in a deep breath and instantly regretted his stupidity. The petal hit the back of his throat and he began to cough violently. Tears were beginning to sting his eyes and he forced himself to spit it out. Mateo was doubled over and wheezing, his hand on his knees.

After he took a few seconds to breathe normally again, he straightened up and began to look around. Hopefully nobody witnessed how the town's new farmer almost died because of a stupid petal.

Placing the journal back in his rucksack, Mateo began to search for the letter. It shouldn't have gotten too far.

He spotted Evelyn and was about to ask if she had seen his letter before he noticed something in her hand. A sigh of relief escaped him.

"Good morning, Evelyn." Mateo said as he approached her. He thoroughly enjoyed talking with her and whenever he had spare time, –or decided that it was time for him to go to town and actually socialize- he'd make his way to the town garden to help her out or just chat. Elderly people made him feel sentimental, he guessed.

"Good morning, Teo." She responded. Her smile pulled at her wrinkles and the pink sweater she was bundled up in made her seem smaller than she did. Her hands were shaking slightly as she held the letter. "Do you know who this belongs to, dear? I was just checking on the flowers when this letter suddenly got stuck in some of them." She held it out to him. "I'd read it but my reading glasses are at home."

"It belongs to me actually," Mateo laughed as he took it from her. "The wind blew it out of my hand. Honestly, today has just not been my day."

"Oh? Why not?" Evelyn's eyebrows creased together. "Did something happen earlier?" She began to wring her hands.

"Ah some crows feasted on my seeds. Nothing too bad but still…" He slipped the letter in his pocket this time.

"Unfortunately, things don't always go the way we want," Evelyn shook her head. The words leaving her mouth had been repeated hundreds of times before but when she said it, it almost seemed sagely. "But what's done is done."

"That's true," Mateo nodded. "But hey, at least you found it. So today hasn't been too bad."

Evelyn could only laugh softly at his reply.

"Do you need to be somewhere, Teo?"

"Hm? I do but I'm sure it can wait. It's still pretty early." As long as Mateo left before the sun set, he could still probably catch Willy down by the beach. "I'll make it there on time. Why?"

"Since you've been having such a troublesome day, I was wondering if you'd like to have tea with me and George." Evelyn looked up at Mateo.

"That sounds mighty fine." Mateo grinned back at her.

 **X**

Mateo was busy setting down some plates and cups when George wheeled himself to the kitchen. He remembered his first time trying to assist the elderly man only to receive a stern lecture. Their grandson, Alex, had been there that time and had watched the scene with amusement. Mateo had felt his face heat up in shame before Alex shook his head and went outside with his gridball tucked under his arm.

Evelyn set down the teapot and asked Mateo to grab the honey from the cupboard.

George grumbled about tea and how it was still too hot. Evelyn only smiled and started to slice the cake.

 **X**

Mateo left in higher spirits and with a slice of cake in his rucksack. He waved goodbye at Alex who was too busy with the gridball to notice. Mateo didn't mind though. They weren't that close and they've only exchanged a few words here and there. Usually a good morning and a smile from Mateo and a nod or a 'I remember your name' from Alex.

Though, he does remember Alex once lamenting the fact that there weren't too many girls in town.

A shame really. And Mateo thought Alex was cute too.

 **X**

Today wasn't too bad, Mateo decided, as he walked back from the pier with a fishing rod. He tested it out and began to swing it around like he would a hoe. He didn't know much about fishing but this was how fishermen did it. Or at least, he thought this was how they did it. Once he reached the beach, he swung the rod back and let it fly. He watched with amazement as it flew across the sky. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard somebody yelp.

A few feet ahead of him, a tall man with long hair was reaching up and trying to remove whatever it was that got stuck.

Mateo panicked and tried to reel it back in which only resulted in the man crying out.

"Oh no! Oh no oh no! Wait lemme just-" Mateo ran over to him and dropped the rod near their feet. "Uh wait could you just." He placed his hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him closer to Mateo's level. "I'm so sorry about this. I wasn't- I was just trying out my new rod and I didn't-" He began to untangle the knots and gently tried to pry it away.

"Please be gentle." The taller man said.

"I'm so, so sorry." Mateo apologized again as he tried to pull it out which only resulted in making the taller man yelp.

 **X**

Dusk was settling on the valley when Mateo finally reached his farm. Charlie ran up to him and began to greet her owner with pounces and slobbery licks. Mateo could only laugh tiredly as he tried to entertain his dog.

"Hey Charlie. Had a good day?" Mateo asked as he ripped open a seed packet and began laying down the contents on the damp soil. Charlie barked in response. "That's good. At least it was better than mine."

 **X**

Thanks again to ChocolateTeapot for the review!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Been busy the past few weeks. Sorry for the delay u_u;;

 **X**

Mateo stared at the shiny, black button eyes of the plush bunny sitting on the shelf. The sunlight reflecting off the plastic material made it seem like it had a mischievous gleam in its eye, making Mateo clutch his coinpurse tightly. Pierre had dropped hints days before the festival that he might have some new seeds in stock at his booth and that Mateo could only get them on the day of the festival. The grocer never mentioned anything about adorable stuffed animals. Whether or not he had intentionally left that part out, Mateo still had to make a choice between buying strawberry seeds or indulging himself and getting the bunny.

It didn't help that Pierre was coaxing him into buying it.

"Made with the finest wool and cotton this side of Pelican Town. Marley can vouch for that," Pierre cocked his head towards where Marley was. "Handsewn and made with as much love as your granny's homemade stew." The grocer chuckled when Mateo brought his coinpurse close to his chest. "Did I also mention that we only have this one?" He jerked his thumb back at the toy. "What do you say, farmer? For a reasonable price of 2, 000 G, this big guy could be all yours." He said before grabbing it from the shelf behind him and plopping it down on the counter.

This close to Mateo, he could see that the bunny was almost as big as him. The left ear was flopped to one side and if he picked it up, he was certain that he wouldn't be able to wrap his arms around it completely. His eyes went from the toy to the seed packets.

If he bought the bunny, then his little farmhouse wouldn't feel as lonely. Not that Charlie wasn't an excellent companion but she trashed around in bed and wasn't a very ideal cuddlebuddy. She also preferred sleeping on the rug next to the fireplace.

If he bought the strawberry seeds, he could get some new produce and see how much it sold for. Maybe get some of the other townsfolk interested. It would also help with requests if they ever asked for strawberries.

"Do you only sell the bunny during the Egg Festival?" Mateo asked. Hopefully he could buy it some other time but the look on Pierre's face told him otherwise.

"Unfortunately ye-"

"Teo! You came!" Lewis' voice boomed from behind Mateo. He clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "I'm glad to see that you made it on time, unlike your grandfather when he was still alive." The mayor laughed jovially. "He always arrived after the activities had already begun. Sometimes we would see him alone at the tables, already munching away on a piece of ham and sneaking some into his pocket."

Mateo joined in on Lewis' laughter.

"Since you've arrived early, would it be safe to assume that you'll be joining in today's activity?" Lewis asked as he adjusted his cap.

Just as Mateo was about to tuck his coinpurse back into his rucksack, Pierre piped up.

"I'm sure farmer Teo would be more than willing to join but he and I were conducting business just a while ago, Mayor Lewis." He said.

"That's good to hear. Supporting local business." Lewis looked back at Mateo. "But for now, why don't you go and talk with the other townsfolk. This is your first festival in town and I know everyone would love to tell you more about it." He gave Mateo one last pat on the back and ushered him towards the townsquare.

Pierre gave a defeated sigh and moved to place the plush bunny back on the shelf. Mateo glanced back and vowed that he would return for the stuffed toy.

 **X**

Despite having a small community, the two tables were piled high with food and drinks. There was a large bowl of what Mateo could only guess was guacamole with some bottles of wine next to it. A bottle had already been drained half and he tried to guess if he could see who was already tipsy. There were deviled eggs next to a good-sized ham which had already been carved. Mateo made his way towards the table and sliced off a piece of ham. He popped it into his mouth and watched the others who were already enjoying the food. Looking around, he picked up the bottle of wine to read the label. He couldn't understand the writing but he was able to decipher 'Product of Pelican Town' at the bottom.

"Excuse me but don't you think it's a little early to be drinking?" A feminine voice asked him.

Mateo turned around to face the owner of the voice and saw two young women looking at him. He paused his chewing and swallowed.

"It isn't even noon yet." The redhead raised an eyebrow at him while the black woman watched curiously.

Mateo shook his head quickly and set the bottle back down.

"I-I was just. I wanted to see if all the food that was prepared came from here." He gestured towards the table. "Everyone seems to take pride that the ingredients they used were all produced in Stardew Valley or Pelican Town." Mateo pursed his lips together.

The redhead's gaze seemed to soften slightly. She brushed some imaginary dirt off her skirt.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude. I just don't approve of people who drink too early in the day is all." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Mateo nodded.

"And it wouldn't be good if rumors started that our new farmer is an alcoholic." The black woman adjusted her glasses.

Mateo gave her a surprised look.

"Have? Have we met before?" He sounded unsure of himself. Had they met before? He surely would have remembered if they had. "I'm sorry. I don't seem to remember your name." He laughed nervously. He resisted the urge to scratch the back of his neck.

"No. No we haven't." She laughed brightly. "I'm Maru, Robin's daughter. She's told me a lot about you, Teo." Maru smiled at him.

"And this is Penny." The redhead stepped forward.

"Hello Teo."

"Hello."

 **X**

The highlight of the festival was about to be announced when Lewis called willing participants to come over.

Mateo excused himself from the conversation he was having with Maru and Penny. Maru continued to surprise him when she walked with him towards Lewis. Once they reached him, she stood to his left and began to tell him what this highlight was.

"We're having an egg hunt. We do this every Egg Festival. Basically you have to look for the most eggs in under a minute. The one who finds the most wins." She shrugged her shoulders. "It sounds easier than done though. Especially since they've hidden the eggs well. And even if they're already painted in bright colors, it's easy to miss one because of how vibrant the plants are during spring."

Mateo nodded as he listened intently to Maru. The plants and flowers growing around the townsquare were all bursting with colors and life. It was easy to see how difficult it would be.

"Hey Teo. I didn't know you were joining." Abigail said as she approached them. She was followed by a tall blond with spiked up hair. "This is the guy I was telling you about, Sam." She nudged the blond. "His name is Teo." Abigail turned towards Mateo and tilted her head in the blond's direction. "That's Sam"

Sam gave Mateo a two-fingered salute and a friendly grin.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"Sam!" A little boy with chubby cheeks came running towards Sam, followed by a little girl with a green hairbow.

Sam laughed in response and spun the little boy around.

"This is my little brother, Vincent." The little girl caught up and giggled when she saw Vincent being spun around. Sam put his laughing brother down and jerked his thumb at the girl. "This is Jas." Jas quieted down and looked up at Mateo.

Mateo waved at them.

Lewis clapped his hands together and called the attention of the small group. Maru relaxed her posture and Abigail stood the right of Mateo. Jas and Vincent went to Abigail's right and Sam stayed by his little brother's side.

The townsfolk who weren't participating stood at the edges, mingling with each other. Elliott was chatting with Emily while Evelyn was smiling serenely with George, who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. He grumbled something under his breath which only made Evelyn shake her head at him.

Caroline was with Pierre, who she managed to pry away from his booth when she told him that Abigail would be participating. Glancing sidewards at Abigail, Mateo noted that she was looking anywhere but where her father was. Near the corner flowerbeds, two men looked like they were in a deep discussion about something. Next to them was Alex was talking to a pretty blonde who twirled her hair between her fingers. They laughed and Mateo noticed that Alex didn't have his gridball with him.

Leah was by herself but she didn't seem to mind being alone. Leaning against the streetlamp was a young man wearing a thick looking hoodie. He seemed disinterested in the activity but he kept looking at their small group discreetly. He crossed his arms and checked his nails.

Just a few feet away from them, a man burped and rubbed his stomach. He had already feasted on the food earlier and looked satisfied.

"And those are the rules. Is everyone ready to go?" Lewis received a loud cheer from the small group.

"Then let the egg hunt begin!"

 **X**

The townsfolk cheered along with the small group as Lewis announced Abigail as the winner of this year's Egg Hunt. Sam slung an arm around Abigail and pumped his fist in the air. Even Jas, who had been disappointed a few minutes ago because she didn't find as many eggs as Vincent, brightened up. Maru congratulated Abigail, saying something about how she was always the best treasure hunter in town. Sam only whooped and ruffled Abigail's hair which made her laugh louder and shove him. With everyone having a good time and enjoying each other's company, it was hard not to get swept up in the positive vibes. Mateo's chest felt light with happiness instead of heavy with disappointment. Abigail had even told him that there was always next year.

And with the whole town celebrating the simple festival, Mateo looked forward to next year and many more festivities ahead.

 **X**

The moon hung high and bright, its light only being obscured by the lazy passing clouds. Charlie snoozed next to the fireplace, the bright flames making shadows dance against the wall.

Mateo quickly sat up. He attempted to jump out of bed only to get his leg tangled in his bedsheet. A thud made Charlie perk up. She watched her master scramble towards his rucksack. Letting out a soft boof, she closed her eyes as Mateo groaned to himself.

He had forgotten to buy the strawberry seeds.

 **X**

Thanks again to ChocolateTeapot for the review! Might do a double update this week to make up for the other weeks when I didn't post. (And if it wasn't already obvious, this is going to be a slow burn fic. Slower than molasses)

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Double update, double update!

 **X**

The sound of waves gently crashing against the rocks accompanied with the lazy squawking of gulls made Mateo think of summer. Days spent down by the beach with his mother and sister as they tried to relieve themselves of the heat in the cool ocean water. Afternoons when the breeze was dry and made them feel sticky and lazy, Mateo and Emilia would lounge on the porch of the farmhouse, only to be called inside for sandwiches and lemonade. But evenings were Mateo's favorite part of summer.

Once the sunset faded away into an intense dark blue, the fireflies revealed themselves to the world.

Memories of eating watermelon and chasing fireflies made Mateo smile. He kicked his feet in the water, the light shimmering off the surface.

He felt a tug at his line and braced himself. Whatever was at the other end didn't seem too large that he had to struggle with it. After a few patient pulls and angling, Mateo reeled in his catch. He stood and held up the fish to see if it was the one Willy requested for. A herring wriggled around on the hook almost as if it was demanding its freedom. He frowned at the fish and it thrashed around. Mateo walked towards the bucket he had borrowed from Willy and carefully removed the hook from where it was stuck on the fish. Once it was removed, he dropped it in along the other fishes he had caught. To the side of the bucket was a small pile of trash and seaweed that he had also somehow managed to catch.

Looking down in the bucket, he could see that it was starting to get cramped with four medium sized fishes in it. He crouched down beside it and stuck his hand in, swirling it around and feeling the smooth scales of the fishes brush against his hand. Taking it out, he gave it a few good shakes before wiping it dry on his pants. He had already spent most of the day down by the pier trying to catch a sardine for Willy. The request wasn't due until tomorrow. If he could wake up earlier than he usually did, he could make it down to the beach and try again.

A fish thumped its tail against the bucket.

Mateo stood to grab his rod and shoes. After putting on his shoes, he took the bucket and brought it inside the fish shop.

 **X**

Mateo carried the bucket of fish back to his farm. On the beach, he saw Elliott standing near the shoreline. He seemed to be enjoying the ocean air. He took a deep breath and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. Mateo watched as the breeze blew Elliott's hair away from his face and the setting sun cast its last rays of light across his face. It reminded Mateo of a scene out of a romance novel. Except in romance novels, none of the characters smelled like fish and seaweed.

While Mateo contemplated the scenario, a seagull landed close to his feet. It cocked its head to the side and its beady eyes focused on the bucket. It hopped closer to the bucket and squawked once as it ruffled its feathers. Several others saw this and stopped to see what had caught its attention. Silently joining their companion, they crowded behind Mateo.

Elliott looked up and saw more gulls descending behind the new farmer. When Mateo realized that Elliott was staring back at him, he raised the hand that was holding the rod and waved at him. Instead of waving back, Elliott pointed at something behind him. His brows were furrowed together and he looked mildly concerned.

When the gull closest to Mateo snapped its beak at the bucket, Elliott's concern quickly changed into alarm.

Before Elliott could say anything else, the feathered menace let out a loud squawk that almost sounded like a battlecry. Mateo turned around just in time for him to see the leader charge at the bucket. The others that had crowded behind it swarmed around Mateo, making him panic and wave his rod at them. This made the gulls back off but they were on him just as quickly as they had avoided the swinging rod. Mateo took a step back and attempted to scare them off with the rod again. This only further agitated the gulls, causing them to flap their wings and let out murderous squawks.

Mateo screamed before turning around and running from the flock. The leader took off after him and the others followed. Elliott watched in horror as a sentient mass of feathers and murder chased after Mateo.

He shielded his head when the faster gulls were able to catch up to him. He closed his eyes for a second and he felt his foot get snagged against something. His arms flailed and he lost his balance, hands releasing the rod and bucket in favor of catching himself just before his face plummeted against the sand.

The contents of the bucket spilled out on the beach.

The swarm of gulls swooped down.

It was as if every living thing in town was out to get him.

Anticipating angry pecks, Mateo covered his head and prayed that his death would be a quick one. However, instead of sharp beaks, he felt something firm and gentle grab his arms. Glancing up at whoever it was, Mateo was surprised to see that it was Elliott who was guiding him back to his feet. He felt something being draped on his head and Elliott led him back to his cabin.

The door clicked shut behind them and Elliott peeked through the window. The gulls feasted on their spoils, the victorious squawking muffled through the cabin walls. Elliott grimaced when he saw the head of a fish held triumphantly in a beak.

Mateo pulled the heavy fabric off of him. Inspecting it, he saw that it was Elliott's coat. Looking around the cabin, he found it oddly bare. A writing desk, a piano, and a bed at the far end of the cabin. He leaned against the door and slowly slid down.

Elliott was pulled away from the window when he heard something thumping on the door. Turning his attention to Mateo, he watched as the younger man lightly hit his head against the door repeatedly.

He crouched down to his level and reached a hand out, placing it on Mateo's head and stilling him.

Mateo opened an eye and found Elliott giving him a half-smile.

 **X**

At Mateo's insistence, the both of them ended up at the saloon as soon as night came. He wanted to thank him for saving his life earlier and he felt that buying him a warm meal would be enough to repay him. That and he still hasn't forgotten his first meeting with Elliott.

Two plates of spaghetti later and the both of them were making friendly conversation. The tense air that hung between the both of them back in the cabin was gone and replaced by warm smiles and good natured jokes. Mateo's mother always said that sharing a good meal with someone was the best way to make friends.

"Whale, I'm just glad that we cod put that behind us." Mateo couldn't help the smile from creeping on his face. From the corner of his eye, he could see Elliott giving him an amused look. "Our first meeting with each other wasn't a turtle disaster."

Elliott snorted softly but covered it up by clearing his throat.

"Who would've guessed that the new squid on the block enjoyed making ponds." Elliott rested his chin in his palm.

A chuckle escaped Mateo and Elliott gave a pleased smirk.

"You shore figured that trout quickly."

This time, it was Elliott who laughed.

 **X**

Several days have passed since then and Mateo had been cooped up on his farm again. He had been busy tending to his small flower garden which, at the moment, only had tulips. He hoped that as time passed, he would be able to add more and expand the flower garden.

After checking the tulips for any pests that might have made started to make a home there, Mateo was pleased to find none. He stood and brushed the dirt off his pants. The reds, yellows, and pinks made his heart swell with pride. To see the hard work he poured into growing the small garden, into reviving the farm. It would have made his grandfather proud.

Maybe he could ask to use Lewis' phone again. He wanted to share his progress with his mother and sister.

Mateo placed the produce that needed to be shipped in the bin before making room in his rucksack. His hand hovered over the fishing rod, deciding whether he wanted to go back to the beach and face the possibility of dying at the beaks of seagulls. Hesitation crossed his face and his hand twitched. Before he could drive himself to the brink of overthinking, Mateo steeled his resolve and grabbed it with his other hand.

If he was going to die on the beach, at least he could die knowing that Elliott appreciates his puns.

 **X**

Elliott's pen scratched against the notebook while Mateo watched the lure bob up and down. The program earlier had predicted good fortune and Mateo briefly wondered if the spirits really had something to do with it or just coincidence. Whatever it was, he was relieved when he found Elliott on the bridge leading to the beach.

The writer paused for a moment and just held the pen between his fingers. He frowned before quickly scratching off what he last wrote and tried again. Mateo watched him from the corner of his eye, chin in hand while the other lazily played with the rod.

A splash made Elliott look up. Casting his eyes away from the other, Mateo tugged at the rod. It took a few minutes before he was finally able to reel it in.

"Impressive sunfish." Elliott said as he tucked his pen back into his coat pocket. His leather-bound notebook was closed and lay on the smooth stone.

"How'd you know?" Mateo pried the hook from the fish and dropped it in the bucket. He had only caught one so far but he wasn't trying to meet a quota or fulfill a request. He was here to relax and maybe tell Elliott about his flower garden but he was still on the fence about that.

"When I'm not searching for inspiration or writing up drafts, I like to take breaks by fishing." He said as he traced the spine of the notebook. "Taking breaks every once in a while makes you more productive." The knowing look in Elliott's eyes made Mateo's hands sweat.

Mateo was thankful that Elliott didn't say anything else. Their friendship was just starting to bloom and there were still topics that they weren't allowed to breach and questions they weren't allowed to ask.

A moment of silence passed before Mateo spoke.

"D'you wanna get something to eat?"

"I'll meet you at the saloon."

 **X**

Thanks to Mateo's hardwork, he had a steady supply of income coming in every few days. That and Emilia sold off his old furniture. This allowed him to be able to get a decent meal twice a week.

Emily greeted him with one of her infectious smiles and Gus looked up from the glass he was wiping.

The regulars, who Mateo only knew by name because of Gus and Emily, were already there. Pam's face was tinged with pink and looked like she was about to fall off her stool. Clint was alone at his table and nursing a drink of some sort in his meaty hands while Marnie sipped at her wine as she fidgeted with her thick braid.

Mateo sat down at his usual seat and shortly after, Emily placed a bowl of peanuts in front of him. He slowly picked at the salty snack, not wanting to fill up before dinner.

The door swung open and Gus welcomed them in. Looking over his shoulder, Mateo expected it to be Elliott but saw Abigail, Sam, and the guy from the Egg Festival instead. Sam beamed when he recognized Mateo and walked over to him, followed by Abigail and the gloomy looking man.

"Teo! What's up?" Sam placed his elbow on Mateo's shoulder and reached for some peanuts. He popped them into his mouth and chewed happily. After the egg hunt, Mateo learned from Abigail that Sam has always had a knack for quickly making friends. And he had to admit, the blond was charming- in his own way- but extremely tiring to be around. He wondered where all that energy came from and if he could have some of it.

"Hey! Don't hog all that to yourself." Abigail leaned on the counter and tried to grab some for herself. Mateo pushed the bowl closer to her, earning him a 'Thanks' in return.

The gloomy looking guy jammed his hands in his pockets and watched the three of them. The hair on the back of Mateo's neck stood up and he swiveled his stool to catch the other staring at him. Unsure of what to do next, Mateo gulped and took the bowl away from Sam and Abigail. He ignored the indignant 'Hey' he got from them and held the bowl out to the guy.

Instead of saying anything else, he shook the bowl gently.

Sam swooped in and swung an arm around the taller man and, in the process, took the peanuts from Mateo.

"Teo, Sebastian." He tossed a peanut into the air and caught it in his mouth. "Sebastian, Teo." Sam wiped the oil off his fingers on his jean jacket. "This guy's our bestfriend." He grinned proudly.

Sebastian had an unreadable expression on his face and Mateo shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I thought we were here to play pool." Sebastian's tone bordered on annoyed which only made Sam roll his eyes at him and Abigail shake her head although she was smiling.

"Right! Tonight's going to be the night I finally beat you." Sam pulled away from Sebastian and pointed a finger in his face.

A smirk crawled on to Sebastian's face and Mateo was taken aback.

"I'd like to see you try." He said before walking toward the connecting room.

"See ya, Teo." Abigail wiggled her fingers at him while Sam clapped him on the shoulder. The two of them trailed after Sebastian.

Mateo blinked. He leaned against the counter and the stool creaked under the shifted weight. Looking down at the half full bowl, he didn't notice the door of the saloon opening and Elliott sitting next to him. He only noticed the writer's presence when he nudged him with his shoulder. Elliott's eyebrow was raised, expecting an answer from the younger man.

"I-What?" Mateo asked.

"I asked if you'd been waiting long." Elliott answers him patiently.

"Ah no, no. I haven't." He turned in his stool so that he was facing the counter. "What're you having?" He cleared his throat and waved Emily over.

"Maybe the Tom kha soup." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna have the eggplant parmesan." Mateo placed the bowl back on the counter and began rubbing his right wrist.

Emily arrived shortly. She flipped her notepad and took their orders before walking to the kitchen. Mateo drummed his fingers on the wood surface and Elliott sipped at his water. Somebody changed the music on the jukebox and it started to play some bouncy tune. Elliott chuckled when he saw Marnie dancing and trying to get Lewis to dance along with her. He nudged Mateo and pointed at Marnie and Lewis' direction.

Mateo bit his lower lip in an attempt to suppress his laughter. Marnie had no trouble keeping in time to the music but Lewis' looked like he was trying to wipe chicken shit off his shoe. Emily's bubbly laughter brought Mateo and Elliott's attention to the food she brought them. Gus snapped his fingers along to the song and Emily looked like she wanted to join in. Further in, Abigail and Sebastian's laughter could be heard over the sound of Sam whining in defeat.

Mateo stabbed at a slice of eggplant, steam rising from the layers of hot cheese and sauce.

"Have I told you about my flower garden?"

 **X**

The rucksack Mateo carried around was heavier today because of the wood that Robin had requested. He chose to walk along the path behind his house since it was faster and because he could usually find some berries and flowers that he could sell. The leeks he kept as gifts for George. Ever since Evelyn told him that her husband adored leeks, his relationship with the grouchy old man had improved. It was slow moving and sometimes it felt like no improvement was being made but it was there. Evelyn assured him that George was warming up to him.

A bush rustled and a rabbit ran past Mateo.

The carpenter's house eventually came into view and Mateo picked up the pace. The sooner he delivered the wood, the sooner he could rest. He was used to farmwork now and his stamina had increased significantly but lugging around a rucksack full of wood wasn't something that he ever imagined doing.

He adjusted the strap on his shoulder and wished that his rucksack could be like the ones in videogames. Infinite space and easy to carry no matter how heavy the items were. He could even bring Charlie along with him if he wanted to.

The last stretch was a downhill slope and Mateo jogged all the way to the front door. A quick knock and he pushed it open, unable to carry the wood any longer. Robin looked up from the counter and he resisted the urge to drag his rucksack along the floor. He turned and placed his rucksack on the counter. Robin moved to take out the materials that she asked for.

Laying them out on the counter, Mateo slunk down and sat on the floor. While Robin made sure that he had gotten the correct amount of wood, Mateo took this time to catch his breath. He brought his knees close to his chest and focused on his breathing. He felt something tapping on his head and looked up. Robin smiled at him and held out his payment.

"You've done a great job, Teo. Thank you so much."

Mateo could only nod in response.

"I'll put it in your bag."

Mateo gave her a thumbs up.

"Mom have you seen the dress I'm going to wear for tomorrow?" Maru entered the room and spotted Mateo sitting on the floor. "Hi Teo."

He waved his fingers at her.

"Have you checked your closet?"

"I did. It's not there."

"Maybe in your drawers? Do you remember folding it and keeping it there?"

Maru paused. "Maybe I did. I'll go check. Thanks mom!"

"What's the dress for?" Mateo asked Robin as Maru left.

"It's for the Flower Dance tomorrow." Robin answered as she tied her hair back. She noticed the look of confusion on Mateo's face. "Didn't Lewis send you a letter?"

Mateo pulled his rucksack down and rummaged through its contents. He took his journal out and flipped it open to the page where he put that day's letter in. He read through it and realization dawned on him. He didn't have anything to wear for tomorrow.

The door to the basement opened and Sebastian glanced at Mateo sitting cross-legged on the floor. He stopped and stared at the farmer who hasn't noticed him yet.

"Oh Sebby. Your suit for tomorrow is here." Robin ducked under the counter to get the package for her son. "I asked Evelyn to make some minor adjustments since I've noticed that your coat seems a little too tight."

Mateo looked up and saw how Sebastian stiffened at the nickname. He scowled at the other man and Mateo's palms grew sweatier. He went to where Robin was and begrudgingly took the package. He mumbled something under his breath that Robin and Mateo didn't catch. He tucked the package under his arm and made his way to the kitchen.

"Who are you going to be dancing with tomorrow, Teo?"

 **X**

Let's pretend that the saloon has stools.

Thanks for the review ChocolateTeapot.

(Unbeta-d)


End file.
